Alexis Allwell
)]] Name: '''Alexis "Lexi" Allwell '''Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Interior Design, Tennis, Reading romance novels. Appearance: Alexis is on the short side and thin side, standing at 5’2”, and weighing in at 110 pounds. Her skin is naturally pale, but she gets spray-tanned. She has dark brown hair that reaches down to mid-back. She normally keeps it in a single braid. Her green eyes are large compared to the rest of her face. Her ears are normal sized, and normally have fake diamond studs in them. Her lips are slightly fuller than average, and normally have a pink gloss on them. She is normally found wearing jeans and a colorful blouse. On the day of her hiring, Alexis was wearing jeans, a bright yellow blouse, and matching yellow flats. Biography: Alexis was born and raised in Bryan, Texas. Her dad is a neurologist at a local hospital, and her mom is a stay at home mom. She has one older brother, who is six years older, named Brandon. Growing up, Alexis’s parents tended to spoil her a little bit, after they had been concerned they had been too hard on her brother at that point. She usually got what she wanted, whether it was attention, or material possessions. This started her off a little awkwardly when she first started school, but she mostly managed to catch up once she learned that even though her parents would give in, most people wouldn't. As she went through school, she kind of floated to the edges socially, having a small, but close knit, group of friends. This didn't happen on purpose, she simply realized who she enjoyed spending time with and didn't put as much effort into working with other people. This has backfired in more recent years as she has tried to reach out to more people, but is largely ignored after so much time went by causing people to form into their own groups. When around her friends she tends to be very upbeat and excitable. When she's not she tends to be quiet and reserved. She usually can't think up a way to approach these people, so she simply stays silent. She still tends to be a little shy around new people, especially boys. She’s never had a boyfriend, something she tends to be a bit sad about. Sometimes she can get really down about it and her friends have to cheer her up. Their usual strategy is to tell her that high school boys "don't matter" and that guys will be way cooler in college. She tends to read romantic novels to get some kind of romance, even if it’s only something to read about. Partway through grade 8, she discovered her interest in interior design after helping her parents decorate their guest bedroom. It was prompted after her mom got freaked out on how dusty and bland it was when one of her friends from high school she hadn't seen for a long time was coming to stay. She plans to be an interior designer in Bryan when she grows up. She joined the tennis team in grade 9, after a couple of her friends wanted to sign up and her parents were concerned about her not being very involved in the school. She isn’t very good, but it gives her something to do, as well as letting her spend time with her friends. She isn't a very frequent watcher of SOTF-TV, only tuning in when an escape plot is being marketed. She otherwise finds the idea of the show too depressing. Advantages: She’s in decent shape from tennis, and has a small group of friends she could depend on. Her small size and quiet nature may enable her to stick to the shadows and hide. Disadvantages: She’s used to getting what she wants, so she might not be able to deal with only having what she’s given. Her shyness might lead her to being easily swayed if someone actually pays attention to her, especially if it’s a guy. Designated Number: Team Green no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: Rope and grappling hook Conclusion: Stealth will definitely be an asset, because if Alexis wants to win, she's going to need to steal a good weapon, fast. Mentor's Comment: Poor girl... I can't imagine what her parents are going through. Oh wait, yes I can. Because you TORTURED my SISTER to death you corporate, fat cat censored! The above biography is as written by Bacon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Madelyn Connor Collected Weapons: 'Rope and grappling hook (designated weapon), SIG Sauer P226 (from Shawn Morrison) '''Allies: 'Odile Jones, Tiffany Dexter, Sidney Rice, David Myerez, Chelsea Roberts, Shawn Morrison, Renée Carlson, Mason Ross 'Enemies: 'Harold Finston Smythe, Marvia Jones, Karen Ruiz, Timothy Walker, Madelyn Conner '''Mid-game Evaluation: Alexis woke up in the island’s Rain Forest, starting out crying about being in SOTF-TV, finding a little relief in the team situation, but returned to crying after discovering she was on the green team, who she had been told were at a disadvantage. She then traveled elsewhere in the Rain Forest area, before wandering across a confrontation between Odile Jones and Tiffany Dexter, where she spoke up, telling Odile not to shoot Tiffany. After that situation was diffused, the entrance of Harold Finston Smythe interrupted them by attempting to hug Alexis. The situation escalated as Odile and Tiffany threatened Harold in response. The arrival of Harold’s ally, Marvia Jones, caused the situation to end in gunfire between Marvia and Tiffany, prompting Alexis to join Odile in fleeing the scene. From there, she followed Odile to The Hot Spot, where assigned teammates David Myerez and Chelsea Roberts, were already gathered, along with Sidney Rice. The gathered group then exchanged information about the violent people they already encountered, with the Green Team mentor chiming in to tell them to fight against the game. Tiffany then caught up with Odile and Alexis, and being angry that Odile had taken her bag, pointed her revolver at the group before lowering it. This caused Chelsea to angrily threaten Tiffany with her bat. Frustrated, Tiffany and Odile both left, leaving Alexis with some feelings of resentment towards her teammate. She then left The Hot Spot with her teammates and Sidney. The group then found their way out onto The Open Plains, where they attempted to decide on a plan. Alexis favored David’s plan of finding their teammates and finding a place to stay, rather than Chelsea’s plan of staying on the move. They then decided to camp for a time on The Open Plains, with Alexis sleeping while David and Sidney kept watch. Later, after they were all rested, they left their camp to head to the Resort Beach. When reaching the beach, Alexis was shaken up from news on the recent announcement that Odile had continued killing and that Tiffany had been killed. This left Alexis resenting her teammate, Chelsea, whose actions had caused both of their departures. Her thoughts were interrupted by Karen Ruiz opening fire on Sidney, who had wandered ahead of the group. Despite, Alexis’s protests, Sidney opted to challenge Karen to a fight, and returned fire. Alexis dove for cover in the sand as Sidney was shot to death by Karen’s attack. David then ignored Alexis’s continued protests and charged Karen. Alexis, not seeing Chelsea around, then fled in a panic. From there, she had wandered into the forest where she encountered Timothy Walker, who after greeting her pointed his gun at her. Susan Crawford’s voice yelled at Tim through her collar, provoking him into yelling at Alexis and threatening to kill her if she tried to get away. Tim’s threats were then interrupted by the appearance of Vincent Sullivan, who threatened to shoot Tim in the back. Tim then accused Alexis and Vincent of working together. Alexis then used Tim and Vincent’s talking to one another as a distraction to let her run away into the woods. Alexis then came to the Western Beach, where she hoped to hide from killers. After watching the ocean for a time, she decided to investigate the boat shack, where she hoped she could get some rest. Inside, she found Shawn Morrison and Leopold Sutherland, and screamed as she thought Leopold was attacking Shawn. The three then listened to the noon announcements before she joined the boys inside the shack. She was shocked at their decision to smoke joints, but the thought was cut short when Karen Ruiz attacked the group, shooting Leopold multiple times. Shawn then attacked Karen, yelling at Alexis to run, which she did, leaving the beach. Alexis, exhausted, then made her way to The Dock, where she was approached by Renée Carlson and Mason Ross, who gave an offer to team up and watch out for one another while they rested. Renée then revealed they were looking for Timothy and Alexis mentioned a little about her encounter with him. Sterling Odair showed up at The Dock as well, and agreed to stay with the group for a short time, with Lexi and Renée resting first, while Mason and Sterling kept watch. Before Alexis woke, Sterling had left and Renée had switched to keeping watch instead. After she and Mason woke, they went to leave the area and find Tim, and Lexi shared a bit more about their encounter. After searching the forest for Tim, the group of three made their way to The Ski Resort, where they discovered Mae St. Clair and Shawn Morrison were already inside. Relieved to discover Shawn was alive, Alexis quickly hugged him, before being embarrassed, and let others dominate the conversation. Then the midnight announcement came on, announcing that the group was in a dangerzone. Then Tim Walker showed himself and tried to attack Renée before Mason shot him to death. The group then fled to avoid having their collars detonated in the dangerzone. The group of five then made their way to the Resort Beach, where Alexis was quietly concerned about the possibility that she was the only remaining Green Team member. Alexis, Mason, and Renée planned to find shelter, while Shawn and Mae went to check out another location on the beach. Alexis and Renée briefly discussed plans, while Mason kept watch. When Natalie “Nate” Chauncey and Brennan O’Brian showed up at the beach, Mason demanded that Nate drop her rifle. Renée then backed Mason up, inviting Nate to the group if she dropped her weapon. Nate fearfully refused to drop the rifle, and Mason fired a shot in response, to Alexis’s protests. Alexis took cover in response to the gunfire. Mae and Shawn returned during this, while Nate and Mason exchanged fire, with Mason wounding Nate, and Nate fatally shooting Renée. Meanwhile, unknown to the group, Madelyn Conner had strangled Brennan a short distance away. She then fired at the group, fatally wounding Mae. As Shawn swore revenge, Mason went silent, and Alexis broke down crying in response to the deaths in the group. Madelyn and Nate both fled the beach. Shawn then comforted Alexis before blaming Mason for what had happened. Mason defused the anger by patting Shawn’s shoulder. Mason voiced his desire to go after Nate, but instead helped Shawn take the bodies inside the building, while Alexis pondered their circumstances. The three of them spent the next few hours at the beach, before the pre-Endgame announcement played. It revealed that everyone left was the sole remaining member of his or her team. Alexis felt a mix of pride and uncertainty about being the only remaining non-killer remaining. She then left with Mason to go to the hotel, leaving Shawn behind for the moment. Alexis made her way to The Resort hotel with Mason. Upon entry, they joked with one another to try and keep their spirits up. Finding a bag outside a restroom, they asked if anyone was inside, trying to communicate that they weren’t looking for a fight. They received angry words from Odile, who Alexis had met on the first day, in response. Mason and Odile exchanged more barbed remarks while Alexis listened, before Odile said they could talk if they offered water. Odile left the bathroom, and accepted one of Alexis’s water bottles, with both girls expressing surprise at seeing the other. Odile mentioned some of her experiences on the island. However, their conversation interrupted with the sound of gunfire, Alexis and Mason went to go find Shawn, with Odile declining to join them. They followed the sound of gunfire to just outside the hotel’s dining room, where Madelyn and Mason exchanged gunfire through the door. Mason then opened the doors of the dining room, running in and firing at Madelyn. Alexis followed behind him, but Madelyn shot her twice in the lower abdomen before she could fire her own gun. She then fell to the ground as Mason and Shawn continued their fight with Madelyn, finishing her off as Lexi bled from her wounds. After the fight finished, Mason tried to comfort Alexis in her final moments, as she bled to death shortly after her attacker. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''" I ran into Tim. He's crazy. He pointed a gun at me and-and threatened me, but then this Detroit guy showed up and I got away!"'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alexis, in chronological order. *Braids and Bandannas *The Dark Prince *Give a Finger... *Shun The Non-Believer *Banhammer'd *Deconstruction *Pieces of What? *Wrong Direction *Siberian Breaks *Of Moons, Birds, & Monsters *Oracular Spectacular Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alexis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters